Blinded Love
by Emi-Lou Who
Summary: DISCONTINUED DUE TO SUDDEN DISLIKING OF ANIME O: LE GASP! D: I might continue this in... A lot of years. I'm moving, so stories are comin' slow.
1. Assassin's List

It was dark. A cold wind floated softly across the seas and curled through the trees like fingers. Night.

In the navy, star-speckled skies silently floated a ship. Odd for such an otherworldly item to be hovering above Earth. Especially at night. Its black, sleek surface reflected the moonlight like water. An air bubble of clean glass seemed invisible. It was deathly silent.

Suddenly, a black shadow crossed the deck of the ship. A young woman hid amongst the shadows. The moon floated from behind a cloud, showing her features in full. She had long auburn-splashed chestnut hair with two blond highlighted bangs. Her dragon eyes were an incandescent teal-ish cerulean-one eye had an angel kiss by the pupil. She had black stripes streaked across her golden-tan skin. Two stripes on each cheekbone and two across her nose were the only stripes on her face besides a black upside-down crescent moon with a dot in the center known as a kiati.

Around her slender neck was a black collar/choker that had a sapphire stone cut rough like the symbol on her forehead. It swirled a blackish sky blue on the inside like smoke curling. She wore a black-and-sea green shirt with a pink heart and white cross-bones. Her black belt had a skull buckle around her waist. Her light blue kapris were rolled up to her knees. She had the same black-and-sea green headband with a skull pin on it. She also had strapped to her thighs were two holsters with black and green handguns.

But probably the most odd and interesting thing about this girl was that she had cerulean black-tipped dragon ears, cerulean black-tipped dragon tail, ivory hooked horns and black talons for feet. She was all together beautiful. She was Krystal Kantur; the Dragonite (half elf, half draconian/dragon) Princess. What was she doing on a war airship at 2 in the morning? You shall see.

Krystal quietly ran to a door across from her. She looked left, then right as she silently opened the door. A long corridor lay before her, and Krystal quickly rushed down it. There at the last door, past a few sleeping quarters, was an office and archives. She picked the lock and slipped in, closing and locking the doors behind her. It was a small room and a redwood desk sat in the center of the room in front of a large mantle with a lit fire. Krystal walked to the desk and looked it over. _Hm…It's not here…. Let me check the archives…_she thought and went to the left wall. It had a touch-screen with a search engine on it for easy file search. Krystal tapped in 'Assassin List' and the computer silently scrolled through the archives. A small "do doo" sounded and an alert popped up stating, "I'm sorry. There is no file called 'Assassin List' in out files. Please search again."

Krystal groaned. She thought hard before punching in 'Ketaru Esa,' or 'List of Disposal' in Dragonite. The computer flipped through the files again before a picture of the list popped up n the screen. Krystal silently celebrated before ordering the computer to print off a copy for her. A long wait before a slate of darkened wood popped out of a slot in the wall with parchment paper stapled to it. Krystal grabbed it and headed for the door. Then the knob jiggled. Krystal paused. The knob struggled to open again. A low cursing came from behind the door and Krystal heard the jingle of keys. She frantically looked around before diving behind the desk. She covered her head and held her breath.

The door opened and Krystal heard the heavy talons of someone walking in. She could hear a creaking as the person leaned over to look around before the trample of talons leave the room and the click off the door being locked. Krystal waited for a few minutes before peeking out from behind the desk.

No one.

She sighed heavily and briskly walked to the door. _I'd better get out of here before -_ she had unlocked and opened the door when her stomach dropped and she saw the young man who had entered the room earlier.

Her brother, Tyson.

"Ty! Ah! Uh, how are you, dear brother?" Krystal asked, hiding the list behind her back. The tall, blond boy smirked. "Dear sister. What might you have been doing at this early in the morning in the Archives? And what's that behind your back?" he questioned. Krystal held her nose up. "You needn't know about little Tyson…."

Tyson shook his head and reached behind Krystal. He pulled out the list from her fingers and looked at the Dragonite Runes. "This is…" he started. "I know I _know_! It's the Ketaru Esa assignment! Give it back!" she snapped and grabbed the list back from her brother. Tyson looked at her with flecked green and grey eyes. "You know how dangerous that is…Don't you?" he asked, concern filling his words. Krystal's eyes softened. "Yeah…. But I heard their screams…I still hear them…I can't ignore it…"

Tyson bent down to eye-level with Krystal, cupping his hand on her cheek. "Krys, I know how much you want to help. But Dad and I have this under control. If you go back to Draconia and help Mom there, instead of being a stowaway, _then _you help us. Please realize that…You're only putting yourself in danger now…." – he pulled Krystal in his arms – "Please sister…"

Krystal looked away and put her hand on Tyson's arms. "I just have to do this…If I don't, they won't stop calling me. I don't know how many survived and I have to take the lives of those dragon-slayers. _Please _see that. If I don't take action, I won't be considered Princess. I am Krystal Kantur, second Heir to the throne of Draconia. I must help my people _now,_" her words were quivering. Tyson hugged her tight. "Ok…." He answered reluctantly. Krystal looked up at him, her ears high. Tyson's grey ears twitched lightly. "But I'm sending someone with you." Krystal's ears dropped. "Who exactly?" she questioned warily. Tyson released Krystal and walked down the halls to a door. He grinned. "How about Tibo Sirrus?" he asked.

Krystal's jaw dropped. "You want to send someone _younger_ than us to 'protect' me?!" she hissed. Tyson looked over at her. "Hey, he's one of my best soldiers and friend! Give him a chance Kryssy!!" he said in a cutesy tone. Krystal shuddered. "Don't call me that…I hate that pet name…" Tyson shrugged and knocked on Tibo's door. "Coming," they heard a muffled, tired voice say. The door opened and a 16-year-old shirtless boy was standing there, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Yeaash…? He asked. Krystal giggled at the sight. His pure white bead head was ruffled and stuck up everywhere. His dark bronzed cheeks burned bright red and he quickly flattened out his hair.

Tyson cleared his throat and opened his palm. Tibo did the same as did Krystal. "You have a special mission tonight and until further notice. You must go down with my sister and guard her while she and you go incognito to discover the assassins of the Dragon Children. The Ketaru Esa mission is crucial to us all. I order you to do as Krystal says. Is that clear?" Tyson asked in his best Lieutenant Captain's voice. Tibo looked at Krystal again. "Y-Yes sir…" he responded shakily.

"What?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good. Ok, Krys, I am at your leave. You have total control of this mission and I'll cover up your tracks. Good luck and Di-sha," Tyson finished, flipping over his palm. "Di-se," the two answered and closed their palms. Tyson hugged his sister good-bye and Krystal kissed his cheek before he left the two. Krystal faced Tibo. "Ok…I guess we should prepare our stuff and head on out!" Tibo smiled at her. "Ok, meet me by the escape hatch when your ready," he said and ran back to dress properly and pack things. Krystal nodded and ran off to where she had hid-out. She packed up all her clothes and grabbed a large package before charging to the hatch.

Tibo stood there waiting for her. "Ah, ok. We need to get a good disguise…It needs to be believable. Can you do that?" he asked. "Yep, let me think of something…" she closed her eyes and thought before a figure of a perfect disguise came to her head. She smiled. "I got it…"

Krystal snapped her fingers and blue flames sparked up her arms. The flames raced around her, coveting her entire body. Slowly, the flames changed her form. Her horns reseeded into her head to just tiny, pointy stubs. Her ears changed long and pointed and fleshy like an elf's. Her feet changed to normal human feet and her tail shrank back into her body. The flames flickered away and left a more elfish. Krystal slowly opened her eyes as they swirled to milky heather blue. Her pupils changed round and soft, timber wolf grey. She smiled.

Tibo blinked. "A blind elf?" he asked, a little confused. Krystal flipped back her hair. "Yes. I'm actually not 'technically' blind. I can still see…Kind of…. I can sense the auras and aumas of living creatures. So they are like shadows outlined in lights. The auras tell me power levels, emotions, personalities et cetra, et cetra." She blinked and saw the shadow of Tibo outlined in a red aura that curled outwards. Tibo nodded. "Ok, that's cool…Nice choice…My turn…" he grinned smugly and stood with his feet together. Lightning of white and black shot around him. His body elongated and was covered in black scales. His red eyes changed more animal like. His horns grew larger around his black ears and his hair turned to a white mane down to his shoulders and chest. White stomach scales followed down and his back legs melded into his snaky body. White fur came from his tail and he grew much larger than a bus.

The spectral lightning went away and he looked down at Krystal. "All aboard…" he said. Krystal tied their stuff to his back and then climbed on, holding his mane tight. Tibo looked back at her. "Do you have a good grip?"

"Mmhmm..." Krystal said. Tibo opened the hatch and the rush of wind blew in their hair. Tibo slithered through the hatch and floated away from the ship after sealing the hatch door. He soared through the air down through the atmospheres and slowly decended down to Earth. Krystal smiled and lay her head on Tibo's soft fur. She closed her eyes and yawned, drifting into sleep….

†X†


	2. Seized

"Krys! Krystal wake up!!"

Krystal shook awake and blinked with bleary eyes. The early morning wind brushed her cheeks and she looked around her. Tibo's aura was whipping about violently as six other auras of grey, green and white floated about them; the shadows they surrounded were small, six-winged beasts.

She blinked as her eyes came to their original blue color as the images of the beasts snap into focus. They were dragons with six bat wings that made high-pitched whistles when they beat. Tibo growled and hissed at the dragons. The creatures nipped at Tibo and scratched at his scales with needled claws. Krystal pulled out one of her handguns and pointed it at the closest dragon. "Stay back!" she yelled and fired it straight through one of it's wings. The whistling turned into an eerie moaning and the dragon screeched high. Krystal covered her ears and Tibo cringed, roaring at the horrible sound. Krystal winced as she shot aimlessly at the dragon again, hitting its diamond-hard scales, sending the bullet ricocheting away and burrowing deep into Tibo's left flank. Tibo screamed in pain and the dragons laughed with impish-tones.

Krystal pulled out a second weapon - two gauntlets woth three claws, two of stainless-steel and the third center one on each of Phoenix Bone - and pointed them dangerously at the six-winged dragons. "Ok, Blaque Plague scum, who sent you to intercept us?" she demanded. "I believe I did, Kantur..." hissed a chilly voice from behind them. Krystal turned around and saw the cold blue-black eyes of Sckull, the woman who leads one of the sectors of the Blaque Plague Dragons. Krystal glared and her top lip curled back in scorn. "Sckull. Why are you here?" she hissed. Sckull picked a piece of dirt from her sleeve. She looked back up with a small smirk. "Of course to halt you in your quest of the killers. Some we hired, some we didn't. Ah, well its good we've disposed most of those pests you call 'honorable children'"

"Those were my best friends..." Krystal growled. Tibo's red eyes blazed even brighter. "Why Sckull? Why kill your own kin?" Sckull flinched. "They are no longer my kin..." she said in a sad tone. Krystal's elf ears raised a little.

"How? Thats not possible!! Unless-"

"Unless I have been infected with Maroon..." she hissed, her eyes turning a dull maroonish color in the moonlight. Krystal's eyes widened. "How could you let that happen?" she asked. Even though Sckull was an enemy, Krystal loathed it when people were infected with the Maroon blood; a non-spreadable virus that is created by hate of one's heart that anyone can fall victim to. Once you're infected with hate and rage, you're no longer what you once were. You're known as a Maroon, and the Blaque Plagues are a mixture of evil dragon creatures and Maroons.

Sckull flipped back her silk hair. "I'm sorry, but your quest ends here. Those lowly humans who slaughtered your kind deserve to live long, so I must kill you..." she said. " Aninlihate her…"

The little dragons flew forwards with Phoenix Bone scimitars materializing in their claws. Krystal put the claws in front of her face and closed her eyes. ˚You're going to have to trust me….˚ she said through a mental link to Tibo. He nodded slightly and Krystal opened her eyes to reveal the white blind ones. Sckull cocked her head and Krystal slowly fell from Tibo's back. She saw he plummet to the round and Sckull's eyes widened. "Egt ehr!!!" she hissed in Maroon-tongue. Tibo snarled and whipped his tail around, knocking Scull and the other dragons back and soared down after Krystal.

Sckull rubbed her bloodied jaw and glared with bright eyes back at the two falling bodies. The MaroonDragons hissed loudly. "Hwta do ew do nwo??" one asked with four bright green eyes. "Aiwt….Ew Aiwt…" Sckull whispered. _There's no way they can survive that fall, even if Tibo does catch her and soften the blow…They will be fatally wounded…_

Krystal focued forwards before she heard Tibo roar. She flipped up as Tibo flew beneath her. They were dangerously close to the ground. "Hold on Krys!!" Tibo screamed. Krystal held tight to his white hair. Tibo pulled up and tried to regain his flight speed. Krystal looked down at the blackness of the trees and started to say something. "Pul-" but she blacked out, her skin getting scratched by sharp branches. "KRYSTAL!" Tibo roared loudly before his large head crashed through the tree branches and knocking on a large rock face, sending him into cold blackness too. The two lay there, badly bruised and damaged, and serenely sleeping in a short coma…

†X†


	3. One Down, A Million More to Go

FOREWORD from EMI – Whenever you see the large skipping between paragraphs, that's switching POV's. You'll figure it out, I hope. Just review to tell me if you didn't quite get it clearly…

Krystal shook awake, feeling the cold winds of early morning on her cheek. She sat up, her head pounding in pain. She felt cold, partially dried blood on her temple. She looked down and saw Tibo's faint aura. She saw a lighter liquid as if someone had thrown two-color paints on a black canvas. She saw, on his bottom jaw, white and crimson (no, not pink) blood. She could hear his slow breathing, laboring away and she panicked. Krystal put her hand on his chest. _Good. Still a steady heart beat. He must be asleep…_ she thought and brushed back a bit of his stained hair from his eyes. _Maybe it's best I take care of those wounds first…_ _Then I need to find a village or hunt or-_Krystal stopped in her thoughts and heard a growling behind her. She saw the muddy brown outline of a wolf. Others crawled from the underbrush.

Krystal stood up and stared down at the leader. "Back creature. You have no quarrel with me…" she said in a sweet, soft voice. She spoke to the wolf through her mind and the wolves tamed. Krystal pet one on the head as they left the two alone. Krystal looked down at herself. She saw dark red splotched on her. "Oh duh. They smelled our blood. I guess I could get a bath…

Naruto swung from the rope that held his foot in a tight grip. He crossed his arms and legs, thinking on what his sensei, Kakashi, had told him. _Huh! This sucks! I can't believe I fell for it again!_ His eyes wandered to the stone memoriam and saw the bento boxes. He grinned evilly. "Ninja must see the hidden meanings within the meanings…" he said to his self.

Naruto cut himself down again and snuck over to the lunches. He sat with them in front of him, rubbing his hands together in a scheming manner. "This'll be great! I can eat these and have the strength to kick Kakashi's butt!" Naruto was about to pick up one when heard a voice say, "You are, are you?" Naruto froze and turned slowly around, seeing the silver-haired jonin, Kakashi. Kakashi began to reach out when they heard a splashing sound. The two both glanced up to the lake in front of them. The splash again, and this time, a girl rose from the water. Naruto blinked in astonishment. Kakashi's eyes widened. The girl looked only to be 19 or 20. She had her eyes closed and she brushed her hand back down her birdseed mixed hair that went down to the base of her spine. He tanned skin glowed almost golden in the sun; Droplets of water on her body shining like diamonds. Her cheekbones were high on her heart-shaped face and defined her face beautifully. Two strikes of black on her cheeks almost to her eyes and across the bridge of her nose, as well. A strange insignia of a moon and dot was crested on her forehead between two elegantly angled eyebrows. She had more black stripes-like tattoos on her body. But they were too natural to actually be called tattoos. Her hand ran down and rested on her slender neck to a black choker.

Her breathing was regulated and her chest rose high with each intake. The rest of her body was exceptionally beautiful. She was thin, but not a twig. She had a runner's build, but more like an animal's. While she was human flesh and blood, she looked like she had the wild side of a tiger or, somewhat, of a komodo dragon. She wore a blue-and-grey bikini top and board shorts. But one thing made Kakashi sick. She was covered from head to toe in scratches of various sizes. They were slowly healing but they looked painful – some had re-opened when she arose from the water. He felt a pity for her and wondered who would do such a thing to a woman like that.

Needless to say, she was beautiful.

"Whoa…" Naruto whispered. The girl froze. Her eyes shot open. Kakashi looked down at Naruto, grabbed him and poofed away in clouds just as the girl looked at them.

Krystal saw two auras – a forest green one and a fiery orange/red one – before the just disappeared. She narrowed her white eyes before looking around. There is no was she could have imagined those flashed of color. It was impossible. And she had heard a small voice say "whoa" that only strengthened her paranoia of someone watching her. It couldn't have been Tibo who said that. The strange voice had a higher, more obnoxious timbre, unlike Tibo's low snake-like voice.

Krystal looked all around in the trees. Whoever had been there was having their aura masked by the trees'. _Smooth…_ she thought and began to crawl out of the water. She could feel some of the wounds opening and it pained her a little. ˚ Tibo… ˚ she whispered through the link. Krystal scanned the skies. Weak muddy aumas of hawks and bugs lit up around. But there were no human auras around. She looked to her right before she felt a crawling sensation on her neck. Like being watched. She whipped around and stared into the green and black masses of trees; Fiery red flickering every now-and-then…

Kakashi stopped his breathing when he saw her eyes stare straight towards them. Cold white eyes like icy death. He saw rage and fear contorting in her eyes. The milky grey center like a core of hate…. Yet she only stared at them, and nothing more. Naruto fidgeted uncomfortably, rustling the leaves and making them fall softly to the ground. Kakashi gave him a cold stare. He stopped and everything was still. Kakashi looked back at the girl and saw her reaching for something slowly, before cursing in a language he'd never heard.

"_De'ame…_" Krystal cursed in Dragonite. _Always take a weapon…Always…Damnit, Krys…_Krystal blinked and stared angrily back at the spot she'd last seen the aura. She acted as if she'd not seen anything (like that was hard for a blind elf). She faced ahead before squatting down.

Kakashi breathed out when the woman stopped her hypnotizing, angry glare. He watched as she slowly knelt, and he nearly fell out of the tree in astonishment. He saw her ears for the first time. Tall, proud pointy things that just barely curled at the tip. _Oh. My. Gosh… It was obvious because she's fairer than any of the girls here, but an elf! I thought they were only myth! Also, that means she could take us out if she gets angry...And that she's older than she looks…but my god, she's gorgeous!_

He examined the rest of her. She had the birthmark/brands on her legs again. _And graceful when she walked. Hm, why didn't she attack us or call us out to the field?_ Kakashi asked himself. Then he though back to her eyes. They icy white-blue iris and heather grey pupils. _That's why…She's blind._ He looked closer as she slowly rose up. _Maybe she needs some help…._

Krystal stood up and felt the wind blow across her face. She smelt ramen and demon and almost puked. _Augh, what kind of creature – much less a demon – would eat ramen?? Nas-_

"Excuse me?" she heard a calm, low voice say. She felt another aura near and turned around, seeing the same forest green aura around a man like before. "It seems you need some help," he said and put a hand on hers. Krystal curled up her lip. "I hate to be touched…" She grabbed his wrist and started to twist it back. She saw a thin red line form between his aura and his body. "And I can see your panic rising…" The man pulled out something and pressed it against her hand. It was cold and stung slightly. She jumped back, releasing the strange man's hand. Krystal saw a drop of luminous blood on her hand. The man held his wrist. "Please do not attack in vain! I am a friend!"

"The snake smiles but shows no teeth," Krystal said harshly. "You may be a friend but that doesn't mean you won't hurt me, human…"

The man's red aura slowly diminished but was still faintly there. "I see your fear. Not sense, but I can see it barely there." Krystal said. The man was silent. "Do not become hot-blooded. I merely want to help." Krystal narrowed her eyes. ˚ Tibo get your scaly butt up and get over to the lake area! NOW soldier! ˚ she hissed at Tibo. ˚ I'm in a bit of trouble! Now MOVE! ˚ she said more urgently and faced the man again.

Kakashi looked at her wounds again. "If you want to help, state your name," she said crossly. Maybe he shouldn't have bothered her. She nearly snapped his wrist off. "Com'on, out with it! Tell me your name before I rearrange your entrails!"

"Hatake Kakashi, um, miss."

"Um miss?" the woman mocked. Her guard relaxed only a minuscule of a second. Then she jerked up again and glared with more intensity. "_Mearen tal…._" She spat with acid dripping from her words. Kakashi saw new hate and angst in her eyes.

Krystal felt adrenaline pour into her veins. _So, Hatake Kakashi…He's a potential killer…._ she thought to herself. She had to find out if he was really a candidate for the assassinations. She was about to question him further when she heard a roar the jarred everyone's vision. Krystal smirked. "It's about time," she whispered. Kakashi looked at her with question, then he looked slightly above her.

Krystal felt a whooshing and smelt rancid breath. She knew this was Tibo. She didn't look back, but could see by the feared color around Kakashi's body and his flaring aura, he was scared stiff. Tibo growled deep, the noise coming from deep within his stomach. The growl was rich with defensiveness and scorn. Krystal smirked. "What's wrong human? Think I need help now?"

The black dragon with dried, cracked blood on his jaw behind her stood easily at 13 feet. He put his tail in front of the woman and snarled fiercely. He opened his great jowls and spoke in a low, gravely voice. "Krystal, is this…_Human_ bothering you?" He said "human" as if he'd tasted something bitter. The woman – Krystal, as the dragon called her – stood taller with more stature. She didn't say anything, yet a few minutes later, the dragon stopped his growling and took on surprised pain. He looked sadly at Kakashi and his obsidian-scaled ears lowered. He put his giant talons on the ground and crawled forwards, more daintily and timidly than Kakashi expected. He froze as the dragon sniffed around his jacket, hair and body before he drew back, sneezing. He lowered his gaze, his big, red eyes staring into Kakashi's black-grey eyes.

Krystal watched as Tibo inspected Kakashi. Tibo raised his great head and looked back at her. º He checks out OK, Krys. Why did you threaten him? º

˚ I'm blind, you moron…How am I supposed to know what his status was? Plus, he stabbed me with some sort of knife. ˚ Krystal raised her hand to show Tibo. He blinked before slithering back to Krystal. Tibo lowered his head and pushed his nose under Krystal's hand. "I'm sorry, Hatake. I acted blindly – not to make jokes. I thought you were an enemy. Tibo doesn't think so, obviously. I can trust him."

Kakashi heaved a relieved sigh. "It's fine…" he said. He walked forwards and stood before Krystal. She rubbed the back of her head and grinned big. "You really did give me a big scare there! I thought you wanted to kill me or something!" she said. Kakashi shrugged. Tibo looked up at Krystal and Kakashi. "This isn't really what I would call 'hitting it off,' but that's just me." He remarked. Krystal whacked the top of his head. "Eeasantoka!" she hissed at Tibo. Tibo grinned wide. Kakashi looked at the two as if they were crazy. Tibo glanced up at Kakashi and raised his head. Krystal sweat-dropped and smiled a little, oddly. "Sorry about Tibo. He's a bit of a child at times…"

"Kakashi-sensei!! Who's that chick?!" a loud voice said from the trees. Krystal saw the same red aura as before drop to the ground. It surrounded a small, stubby kid who ran towards them. Krystal's eye twitched. "Don't treat your superiors like your friends, boy," she corrected. "Else one day you'll be sitting there with all these enemies that you never knew and none of your friends can help you, the only adults in your life will see it as an opportunity to take you out to suffer a long, painful fate worse than death… Trust me, the places I've been, it happens." The boy's aura flared dark blue and black underneath his aura and he stopped, pulling his hands up by his arms. "Wh-What?" he asked, his mood changed. He turned to Kakashi, who Krystal could tell was secretly laughing in his mind. "She scares me…" Naruto said. Krystal shrugged. "Ah well, dear child. You might want to look at that little thing you call your life again and address me properly." Kakashi sighed. "Good luck with that…Naruto is a bit 'brain dead' when it comes to authority"

Krystal gave him a sidelong glance. "Ah well, I guess I could leave you back to your business…" She said and started to walk off, Tibo slithering. Kakashi watched her walk away before saying, "Wait up." Krystal stopped and grinned. "Yes, Hatake?" she asked. "Uh, you'll have to check up with the Hokage. It might be in his interest to know that two foreigners – especially if one is a dragon and one is an elf – are in his village. If you wait for awhile, I could show you where his office is…" Kakashi explained. Krystal's heart quickened pace. _Sarutobi…_ she thought. _He'll kill me if he finds out I'm here…._

She cursed, but knew if she didn't confront Sarutobi, there would be greater consequences. She turned around and sighed. "Ok…. Just let me go grab my things, c'mon, Tibo..." she said, Tibo lifting her onto his back. The two began to go back into the forest when Tibo asked, "So, are we in trouble?"

"Lets just find out," she said, looking back slightly as the Small kid called "Naruto" struck at Kakashi. She gasped quietly and faced forwards again, wondering why a student would attack their teacher like that…


	4. Doom And A New Apartment

-EMI:: I AM SOOOOO SORRY!!! I've not posted this in…. say… a few months because I've re-typed this chapter God knows _how_ many times so I was not motivated to type it again for the longest time…. It won't happen again…

Plus, school just started and so I might not be able to post as much…

Krystal sat just outside of the Hokage's office, her foot tapping the floor impatiently. Tibo was in her lap, a bit smaller than before and now in the form of a black and white Australian kelpie. Krystal looked down at him with nervous eyes. "I hope he doesn't kill us…" she said uneasily. "I'd much rather prefer that to getting in deep trouble with your parents, though…" Tibo whispered low. Krystal though, looking around at the people near her. ˚ _Don't say that so loud, stupid! ˚_ Krystal scolded. Tibo's ears folded back in shame and fear of being whacked.

Kakashi had helped them get here after they had finished training. By that time, Krystal had come back and they were ready to help her. Naruto glared at the others. _Idiots, leaving me behind…_ he thought. Sakura sat on the bench by Krystal, her green eyes on Tibo. Tibo looked back at with big reddish-brown eyes. Sakura had a sudden urge to touch his whitish fur. _It's so fluffy soft…_ she thought. She reached out and touched his furry head. Tibo blinked. Sakura scratched his head and Tibo instantly melted on the spot. He sunk into her lap and made a satisfied purring/growling sound.

_It seems he's getting along with the humans just fine… _Krystal thought. She saw a content light green color form around Tibo's outline. Sakura's faint yellow-pink aura came alive like a flame. She looked across from Sakura, the boy Sasuke. His aura seemed a little odd and just a bit more reserved. His was a dull crimson much like Tibo's, but was tainted with deep blue splotches. It kind of looked like a cloth, all torn up and stain-covered. She had never seen such an aura, much less heard of one like it. _I wonder what happened to make his aura so…. Torn…_ she thought. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at Krystal. "What?" he asked a bit rudely. Krystal blinked and looked away. "S-Sorry…" she coughed. _Rude much?_ She thought distastefully.

Kakashi stood against a wall across from her and held something dark in his hands. Krystal herd a page turn and Kakashi's aura dance slightly around him in excitement. She assumed it was a book, but she wondered what made Kakashi so happy about it. Krystal tilted her head innocently. She was about to speak when a sound of wood sliding on wood came from beside her. Krystal tensed a bit, until she heard "Lord Hokage is ready to speak with you, Kantur-san." Krystal stood up. "Tibo, come," she said. Tibo perked up and leaped besides her, leading her in. Krystal looked back before the door closed.

There was a seat in the center of the room. She tenderly sat down, a bit embarrassed as she faced the older aura of blue and yellow that surrounded the Hokage. There was a long silence before Lord Hokage spoke. "Krystal?" he said in a cracked voice. Krystal blinked as her eyes changed to their aqua-cerulean. "Yes, Hokage?" she said with a small smile. He sat there, too shocked to smile. "What are you doing here?" he asked, suddenly harsh. Krystal's smile straightened to a line. She let her head sink. "Are you so surprised?" she responded. "I've come here on business, is that so bad?"

"Yes! Who sent you? You should be back helping your mother, not here! Who knows of your arrival?" he demanded. Krystal growled. "Only my brother and Tibo here, my comrade and guide on this planet."

"You're parents didn't approve of this?" There was a long pause. "No."

"I'm calling them immediately. It's not right for the Princess to be-"

"Don't treat me like a child. You know what sets me off…" Krystal snarled low. The Hokage sighed. "I only seek your safety. Just calm down. Maybe it's best if you did go home though."

"Why? And tell them what? That I care about getting this mission over with?"

"Please Krystal. See reason. You would be the next heir if you brother cannot… Fu-fill that task. Please see that. We can't risk the already delicate contract between our species over you."

"That's why I need to come down here. So I can negotiate and finish this quest at the same time. You know only royal blood can do that…"

"Yes, but there are ninja here so dangerous, they could easily take you out. Even if you are stronger than most anyone down here…"

Krystal growled angrily, standing up. "I can't go home with the sound of blood-filled cries scream in my head, Sarutobi. They're dying, and I couldn't do anything about it! You want me to just stand by and let my best friends die because we made the mistake of sending them on their own to this, this, cesspool you call home?!" Tibo winced and looked down. "It's _their_ fault for killing what they were afraid of! It's _your _fault as well for letting this _happen_! I HATE YOU HUMANS!!" Krystal screamed, tears glittering around her face. Sarutobi was silent. Krystal glared at him with fierce eyes, clenching her fist, shoulders shaking. "It's your kind's reason for letting the rest of us cry. You all can walk around with your happy little lives while mothers have no chance to say goodbye to their children. While you know how it feels, yet you don't give a damn about _us_. You have no idea how much this mission means to my kin and me. So, don't even _bother_ telling me it's not my business coming down here. Just go on with your life and don't _bother_ helping me…" she said with a quiver in her words.

Krystal stormed to the door and opened it in a hurry, stomping out to the hallway. Tibo followed after her fast. Kakashi looked up and motioned for the genin to follow. She glowered, blinking so her eyes changed. She could feel her aura turning white in anger. She stopped and hugged her arms, Tibo coming up beside her. "You OK?" he asked low. "You gave off quite a bit of steam back there…" Krystal looked down at him. "I don't want to talk about it…" she shuddered, wiping tears from her eyes.

Kakashi walked up to her and didn't look down from his book. "We should find you an apartment. You really shouldn't be asleep outside," he offered. Krystal glanced at him. "Thank you for your concern," she hissed with sarcasm. Krystal noticed his aura flicker like a flame.

"Ah, you are as hot-headed as I assumed."

"And you are as aloof as I assumed, Hatake."

"Y'know, you might actually have some friends if you weren't snarling."

"Thanks. I'll log that away. Now if you really want me to sleep in comfort, you'll be useful and help me find an apartment complex."

"Please always makes everything better…"

Krystal rolled her eyes and sighed. She turned back to the three teens. "You have to put up with this?" she asked. Naruto and Sakura nodded. Sasuke… Well, he was still acting like the P.O.ed cool kid and said… Nothing. Krystal looked back at Kakashi. "See? Even your kids think you suck." Kakashi said nothing, but Krystal could tell secretly he wanted to smack her. Krystal sighed. "Fine. Will you _please_ help me?" she asked._ And stop bitching?_ Kakashi sighed. "I have other business to attend to. Naruto, go help Krystal find a place to stay," he said and vanished in a poof of smoke. Naruto ran up to Krystal hesitantly at first. "Are you going to lecture me with more depressing stories?" he asked, fearfully. Krystal shook her head. "No, you may be of some use…" Naruto's figure slumped with relief as his aura burned a little more brightly. "Well then, lets go!" he said with a burst of A.D.H.D. energy and grabbed Krystal's hand. She had thoughts of turning his hand into barbeque, but he held her hand with an excited tenderness, she didn't mind it too much. Tibo looked at her and quickly followed after them. º _So, you don't care if he touches you?_ º

˚ _Oh shush…_ ˚

Basically what happened, Naruto assumed that showing Krystal to the apartments meant showing her the rest of Konohagakure. By the time they actually boarded a room, Krystal was pooped. She said bye to Naruto before taking a load-off and dropped her bags heavily on the floor. She wiped her brow and sat on a beige recliner, making mental note to examine Naruto's brain. Tibo walked over to her and leaped into her lap, curling up like a tired dog would. "So, like it?"

Krystal looked out the window as the sun crept along the horizon. She blew some hair from her face and smiled down at him. "It's ok. It'll have to grow on me…" she said, trailing off. Tibo nodded and looked out the window. Krystal felt fatigue wash over her and she smiled. She leaned back her head, closed her heavy eye-lids and was out like a light.

Hey guys! It's Emi. I just wanted to say, thanks for sticking to this story if you're still reading it. I though it would be good to see if anyone had questions about the story or just me in general. If you do have questions – and I accept ALL questions except personal ones and vulgar ones – please feel free to ask them. I'll feature people's questions on the next chapter! Again, thanks guys! And have a great life!


End file.
